


One minute to another

by majesty_666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Todoroki Shouto, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakugou Katsuki Loves Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Cute Midoriya Izuku, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Past Sexual Abuse, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Top Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesty_666/pseuds/majesty_666
Summary: book name is: One Minute To another𝕀𝕫𝕦𝕜𝕦 𝕄𝕚𝕕𝕠𝕣𝕪𝕒 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕞𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕤𝕚𝕫𝕖 𝕔𝕣𝕦𝕤𝕙 𝕠𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕒𝕞𝕠𝕦𝕤 𝕤𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣 𝔾𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 ℤ𝕖𝕣𝕠 𝕠𝕣 𝕒𝕤 𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕤 𝕙𝕚𝕞 "𝐾𝑎𝑐𝑐𝑎𝑛"..........𝕠𝕜, 𝕀 𝕝𝕚𝕖𝕕 𝕀𝕫𝕦𝕜𝕦 𝕄𝕚𝕕𝕠𝕣𝕪𝕒 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕒𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕙𝕦𝕘𝕖 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕓𝕚𝕘𝕘𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕡 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕒𝕘 𝕔𝕣𝕦𝕤𝕙 𝕠𝕟 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕕𝕙𝕠𝕠𝕕 𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕤𝕟𝕕, 𝕨𝕒𝕚𝕥 𝕕𝕚𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕕𝕚𝕕𝕟'𝕥 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝔹𝕒𝕜𝕦𝕘𝕠 𝕒𝕝𝕤𝕠 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥  𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕔𝕣𝕦𝕤𝕙 𝕠𝕟 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕥𝕠𝕠"ᵐᵉ ᵃⁿᵈ ʰⁱᵐ ᵖᶠᶠᵗ ⁿᵒ ʷᵃʸ.......𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒎𝒂𝒚𝒃𝒆""𝒀𝒆𝒂𝒉, 𝑰 𝒅𝒐 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒎♡︎But just to make it more fun this a omega X alpha thing got it?
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. A song for you

3'd person pov

It's been 4 years since Katsuki become famous and 3 years since he's seen his childhood best friend.. it shouldn't matter that's he's been on the singers mind the second he left his home town right?????? Yeah no... Katsuki may be in denial that he's in love Izuku but we all know he's in love with green haired boy.

Well right now we say goodbye to boy problems and say hello to singer problems because right now Katsuki has no idea what to write a song about. He's checked thru his 'what the hell to sing about' sheet and everything thing on it.

One and only one fucking break up song✔️  
3 Depressed song✔️  
Hundreds to thousands of fuck off songs✔️   
One and probably one love song

Ok ok maybe he had one choice and that was a love song. Why was it even there Katsuki would ask every he checked the list. In reality deep deep DEEP down in his stone heart he knew why that was on the list- because the famous singer has been in love for 10 years and yet he still hasn't accepted the fact he loves a boy who has waaaaayyy to much green on him. Green hair, green eyes, wouldn't be surprised if he come out as green-sexule.........there is no way Katsuki Bakugou will go out of his way to right a love song....

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
• •  
°  
.  
.  
Yep no the great Katsuki Bakugou is now sitting on his couch with his journey and a pen writing words that just come out his mouth. Now our king is humming the song. Oh, look the anger boy is now taking his guitar and singing the song....pals I don't think this our anger boy anymore he's more like idiot in love boy. Wait..WAIT WAIT idiot in love is no calling his band members to come over and practice a new song Katsuki made for 'cough' 'cough' I quote " ITS FOR SOMEONE REALLY SPECIAL OK FUCKERS NOW COME OVER!!!!!!!" Yes lover boy Baku said that.

( If you got that then um.. 7'th weel any one)

Hm I think its time we visit Izuku right? But shhhhhh don't tell lover boy Baku ok...great now come let's see where that depressed boy is.

To Izu

Now now our little boy has bean thru many problems and right now he's going thru one to. Izuku sitting on his task top chair and look at his computer why? Well he's looking at 5 explosions ( Baku's band name)new concert that's a little to high price. Now try to understand Izuku didn't get to Katsukis last concert and now really wants to go. Izuku really likes music and art,but Izu just didn't have the conference so he stayed with art.

Ok ok, back to the point Izuku has a job to make logos but right now he doesn't and get enough money so he can't go to the concert. So right now he's getting dressed and heading out to calm down and also some what look for a job.  
"Why do I have such bad luck" Izuku said walking out his apartment door.   
Izuku walks around the street and sees a cute café, also he sees a 'We are looking for more employees you get paid 10 dollars an hour sooooo yeah. Izuku is now getting an interview in two days so um pray that this works out yay!!! But before he leaves he'll get some coffee, Izuku doesn't really have the best sleep schedule so coffee....."hey here's your order mister" oh, look at that the waiter is already here "thx miss" Izuku my child said as the waiter smiled and walked to give other orders.

( time skip to when izuku is back from his walk) 

Shhh please be quite Izuku is in trouble, well if you call 'one of my ex's calling so you can hook up' trouble. For Izuku that is trouble now now Izuku has had three boyfriend's and two of them were Mean if you know what I mean but right now the little green haired boy is having a panic attack and no one is there for him. But the thing is that Izuku has gone thru these things before one of the thing he would do to calm down is scratching he scratch's his arms a lot that is sometime bleeds. Yeah, and right now Izuku is pacing around his room and scratching his arms. 'oh oh please no please no I don't want this I just want to be happy please God give me a break. First I can't go to Kaccans concert 'cause I have no money and now HE is calling and texting. God please I beg you I just want to be happy' Izuku thought oh, how I wish I could calm him but I can't and that's shit.

Ok to light up the mood want to go to Katsukis life for some time.....yeah let's go

"Come on Bakubro tell us who this song is for!!!!" The red haired yelled at his mean friend. "FUCK YOU!!!!!!" Blondie yelled at the redy. "Pls pls pls I won't tell any one" kirishima begged to the guy. "ugh....fine it's for my childhood friend I still have a crush on" Crush CRUSH just a FUCKING CRUSH yeah ok I'm just going to tell Mina all you thoughts Baku! Ok ok back to the point Kiri now is amazed how his best bro has had a crush on the some person for ten years.

"Do have he's number??????" Kiri shouted at Baku "Yeah but I haven't talked to him for a long time, so just texting him asking if he wants to hang out with you old friend who is now famous and you haven't talked for like 3 years" Baku replies "uhg I really can't help you on that man" Kiri says then our little anger boy just says he's going out for a walk.

baku pov 

Ugh why the hell does Deku have to be on my mind all the time like Deku this Deku that heck I'm thinking about his stupid ass right now!! I thought to my self oh look a cute café might as well go and get a drink-NOT DRINK DRINK I MEAN COFFEE!!!!! Ok but really wha-......is that who I think it is oh no, oh no, pls no, it's............

Now to make you mad let's go back to Izuku shall we

Oh god I'm bleeding oh no, Keith is going to kill me! Izuku thought as he looked down at his bleeding wrist. this wasn't new, every since he quit cutting hed do stuff like this 

(Yes Keith from Voltron I just couldn't think of any one else to be Izuku's like second dad)

Our Izu paced around the room again and again. Oh, finally he calmed down pacing and he's ok. but out the house to get more coffee I guess. 

Izu pov 

I put on my shoes and walk out my apartment again. I just need more coffee...it would be weird if I go to the some café right...so might as well go find another one. I take out my phone from my pocket and search up the next closest café in my area. Hm let's see.....oh, there's this cute cafe with LED lights around, didnt i come here with shinsou before? Yeah yeah i did, oh doesn't he also work here? I think so, lets see if he's on a shift. 

When I arrive I see Shinsou at the counter "Hey Shinsou" I walk up to him "Oh, Izu hey what up" Shinsou talks back to me. "Nothing much hey can I get some Hot chocolate and hm.....oh that rainbow cake?" (pun intended)

I change my mind I want something sweet now. "Sure, hey can I um.....*sigh* tell something?" Shinsou said scratching his next looking away at something else then me. I get it am really ugly but I guess it's fine 

"Sure! Tell me anything!" I say with a closed eyed smile. "Yeah ok Izu I'll get your stuff ready and no need to pay.I'll come and take a break to talk in a few" "Sure I'll just wait there" I say walking away from him waiting for my order. 

( A few minutes later )   
"Order 1690?"  
oh that's mine  
"Thank you" I say taking my order as the guy walks away giveing me a nod.

I walk to a table for two and start eating my cake. I few minutes later Shinsou came with a cup of coffee. "Hey thx for waiting" Shinsou says taking a seat, I just give him a nod."huh...ok the thing is I stared dating May..you now that transfer student in college that come from Canada. Well she come back this year to live in Japan and we hang out then just she asked me out."Shinsou said I looking at his coffee."OMG THAT'S AMAZING!!!!!" I shout and now every one in the café looks at me........"Thx but I just wanted to know if you are ok ...you know how your my ex and all." Shinsou said as looking at me dead in the eye "No no don't worry I'm fine and when we broke up we both said it was fine right" I said waving my hands everywhere."HM thx your the best I should go before any of the guys find me. Bye Izu"

Shinsou walked by "Bye shin" I said walking out the door with my Hot chocolate That cake tho was sooooo good


	2. is that you???

3'rd person  
Bakugou just saw one of his annoying friends.....Lance   
And right now Lance is walking up to Baku with a wide grin. Oh, and Katsuki knows what's going to happen."Hey dude, how's the famous life going" Lance says looking at Katsuki."Oh, don't flatter yourself. Just because I have a little more fans then you doesn't mean sh*t" Katsuki says with a sassy tone just to mess with the guy. Lance gives the other boy a glare and with a dramatic lover boy voice said "Oh, well at least I asked out my crush, but then you here is sad and depressed 'cause you can't even speak to Midoriya."

Oh he did not

Katsuki thought looking at the shorter male with a killing glare."Oh, now I know why most people don't know who you are Lover boy."

Oh, he thinks this makes me made huh well to bad for you little ass

Lance thinks giving the taller male a small closed eyed smile and said "Yeah yeah dude come on let's go to this cat café just around the block they got this amazing rainbow cake."

Katsuki just sighed and went along the boy.

Baku pov  
As we walk to the café I see a mobe of green hair, wait this can't be......right is that Deku? I take a glance at Lance, he hasn't notice yet......I run. I run to him, I run to the boy I love. I think Deku heard loud bangs and the floor and turned to look at me......"Deku" I say looking at him. Finally I stop and try to calm my breath. "Ground Zero- or um.....Kac-Bakugou" Bakugou why did you say that I want Kachan back. "Deku what are you doing it's here" I say trying to keep my cool and act tough. Deku fully turned so now he was facing me, I got to see him clearly and oh, god is he cute in person. "O-oh, I um...want t-to that cat c-café j-just down there." He said pointing somewhere but I didn't bother to look, In just wanted to talk to him. "So, um....I know this is weird but want to talk more.. I uh, um want to know how you are so are you free right now? I asked trying so hard not to hug Deku and just touch him is general. "Oh, u-um y-you really want t-to talk with m-me?" Deku questioned awhile pointing at him self."Well of course, so like I said you free right now?" I said looking at him dead in the eye. "Oh, uh.. yeah I-I'am free uh...do you want to go sit there at t-the park?" He said again pointing at a bark just down the street. " Yeah sure let's go" I said taking off to the park with Deku running behind me,

This is one I the happiest days of my life

As we got to the park we sit down at a bench and stay silent for a while but I finally spoke up " So how are you, and don't just say 'oh, I'm fine' just talk to me. How's life?"

"Well I um....just go to work on Tuesday to Friday, and I'm single. Huh, funny right? Um..I guess I have good friends and, oh I just don't have anything interesting about me so yeah."

Deku said looking at his lap, I mean what is in there that is so beautiful to watch and stare at all day. "I guess you want me to talk right?" I asked look at him, Deku just nodes taking a glance at me. "Well you know I'm the famous Ground Zero! But not just that-  
(So I don't know Baku should say soooo think about what he would say to Deku, ok thx)

Me and Deku talked and laughed till Deku said he had to go but right before he left I asked "Hey, um Deku do you still have the same number as four years ago or, no?"   
"Oh, good thing you asked I did change here let me add my number uh, you know if you want" He said. "Yeah sure here let me just" I said while taking out my phone and going to contacts "Here" Deku got my phone and taped his number. "Here, oh...and can you give me your number my friends deleted." Deku said handing me my phone "Yeah it's fine" I said, Deku nodded and got out his phone and handed it to me. I tapped in my number and said goodbye, and I just left.......wait what happened to lance?

Lance pov

I see Backhoe running somewhere,I look at his direction....Mido. Oh, I see it he wants to talk to home and leave me all alone, what a mean friend I'll just go and find Keith. I just storm off, but I'm not mad I'm glad my dude fond his little crush.

3'rd person

Izuku walked on and back to his apartment, and oh is he happy right now. Why? Well I think you know, he just saw his childhood best friend again after four years. He's just a ball of sunshine right now and has, totally forgot about the scratches on his arm. Oh, his how mad is Keith going to be let me tell you VERY MAD

For now Izu is just happy for a change and wants to go home to sleep. Of course that's what he did when he got home.

Kachan I missed you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here is the second chapter, sorry it took so long to post


	3. meeting mido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be warned, this chapter is cring

3'rd person  
Katsuki has just waken up and let me tell you if you knew him before yesterday, then you'd think its a different person. Why? Well hes happy. Why happy? Well all because of one person, Izuku.

Right now Katsuki is making some sunny side up eggs. And is humming the new songs he made yesterday. Which is a song for non other then...... Izuku.

F*ck you F*ck you F*c-

"What do you want shitty hair!?" Katsuki mood has changed with just on phone call that's amazing.  
"Dude, when should me and the gang come over for practice??" Kirishima said.   
"Come over at like 1 pm, tell Sero it's his turn to bring the snacks." Katsuki looks at his clock "Wait shitty hair, can you come over at 12, I need to talk."   
"Uh, yeah sure did got it see you at 12" Kiri said amazed that his friend wanted to talk about something. "Bye" Katsuki said ending the call and then finished his food.

Oh, today is going to be a looooonnng day  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Maybe l'll call Deku.

Le time skip to 12

Kiri pov  
Bakubro wanted me to see him at 12, oh, god pls tell me I'll live. I get there at 12:01, AM I GOING TO LIVE!!!!I'M A MINUTE LATE AAAAAA RUN TO LE HOUSE!!!

I run to Bakugou's doorstep and knock on the door. Baku comes out looking....... weirdly happy..............IS HE SMILING "uh, h-hey dude" I say looking at his eyes that where looking same where else. He was looking at is phone, smiling. "Oh, Kirishima it's you.".........DID HE CALL ME BY MY NAME!!! U-uh, o-our y-y-you ok?" I question looking really shocked. "Yeah whatever. Look come in we need to talk now." Baku said walking out the way so I can came in. He sits down on the couch, and I close the door. "So, what is it you want to talk about????" I ask looking anywhere but his face. "Ok, looking this is weird but remember Deku, my crush I was talking about the other day well............I saw him yesterday at this café. And well we talked and I got his number...again. I talked to him today, oh god.....I u-um need advice on getting someone to like them." 

DID BAKUGO FUCKING KATSUKI ASK FOR LOVE ADVICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Just go with the flow man, and hm I guess be yourself around him. Um, Try to make him laugh and smile. For now don't take things so fast" I say trying my best to give him good advice. "But really man I can't give advice like that. You should ask Mina for help or maybe that friend of your, Lance was it?" Bakugou just looks at me and sights. "Yeah, Ok I'll ask Mina later,but for now go practice. I'll be there in minute." I do as Baku say and go practice.

Baku pov  
I sent Shitty hair practice the new song. Uhg, why can't Deku just Like me like I like him. I get a notification from my phone. Its Deku.

Deku 💚💚💚

Hey um...Kaccan, wanna hang out on Friday. We can go anywhere you want!! So um...do you?

Sent:  
12:19

You

Sure. Want time do you wanna go? Also do you wanna go to that new water park that just opened? It's a few minutes away from where I live but what about you?

Sent:12:22

Deku💚💚💚  
Do you mean Space waterpark? 'cause if you mean that then I can go, also we can go at 12 pm. And leave whenever.

Sent:12:24

You  
Ok that works for me. So for now bye. Got to go and practice the new song I'm making.

Sent:12:25

Deku 💚💚💚  
Ok! Bye

Sent:12:25

I turn off my phone and to practice with shitty hair.

Izuku pov

I texted Kacchan if he wanted to hangout. He said yes. Yeah and Keith is right beside me telling how I should stop scratching my arm. "Really Izuku how could you do that!! Your lucky it didn't bleed to much." Keith said finally finishing his speech. "Keith I get it calm down. I'll try to not hurt myself again. " I said looking straight at Keith.

"Ok wanna go out to a café with me and Lance?"

"Won't I be a like a third wheel?" I ask

"Nay, your cool. Besides I'm mad a Lance for something. So taking you there will get him to talk to you and not me. So it's a win-win. You get to meet a new person and I get to not talk to Lance" Keith says sitting down on my bed and crossing his arms.

"Sure why not" I say.

"Ok let's go. Lance said to be there at 12:30." Keith said standing up at putting on his jacket a taking his phone off my desk top.

"Ok let me just change. You can go to the living room and get your little birthday present." I say while standing up from where I was sitting and go to my closet. Keith already went to the living room. As was getting changed someone started calling my phone. I looked at the ID and it was.....oh Kaccan. But I still was like half naked so put on my shirt. I then walked to my phone which was on the bed and answered Kaccans video call.

"Hey nerd" Kaccan says looking to his right   
"H-hey Kaccan why are you calling?" I ask trying to see what his looking at.

"Hey dude is that the Deku you where talking about all day!" A person speaks really loudly. I think it was a member of Kachans band, maybe Red Riot?   
"Shut the fuck up shitty hair!" Kachan yells at someone who I think 100% sure is Red Riot.

"Sorry nerd this EXTRA is being a pain in the ass. Said EXTRA wants to see you." Kaccan says to me and then someone else takes the phone from Kaccan.

"Hey!! You must be Deku right? Bakubro here has been talking about you for the past few days! I'm Red Riot if you didn't know but call me Kiri, we're bros now bro." Kirishima say smiling his toothy grin.

"O-oh, yeah I'm Deku but my real name is Izuku Midoriya. You could call me whenever you want! Also um...I really like you guitar skills there so cool and how you know to sing song so um...uh. What was what you would say. Oh, it's so manly!! I say rambling all lot. Oh, god pls tell he doesn't hate me now. I'm such a fanboy

"B-bro that's so sweet!! How can a guy like Bakugou score someone like you!!" Kirishima says somewhat blushing

"U-uh, yeah your welcome but you are amazing!! So is Kaccan and everyone in your band!"  
I say blushing a lot and waving my free hand everywhere.

"Hah see even Deku knows I'm amazing!" Kaccan says somewhere in the back round

"Yo!! IZU COME ON LANCE IS GOING TO KILL ME IF WE'RE LATE" Keith shouts out to me. I think Kaccan and his friends heard.   
"Sorry guys I gotta go but I'll call you when I'm free." I say.

"Bye Mido!!" Kiri says waving his hand. Kaccans waving his hand to say goodbye.   
"Bye" I say ending the call and going to keith.


	4. O H   S H I T

Bakugo pov

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT.........PLS TELL ME HE ISN'T TALKING ABOUT LANCE!!!   
Ok, first we call Lance.  
I took my phone from Shitty hair and went to find Lance's

F*CKING BLUE ASS

Call|facetime

I wait for him to pick up th-

"Hey man. Weird that you calling but what did you call for??" I hear lance speak.

"Hey, f*ck face are you going on a date with your boyfriend?" I ask.

"........."  
"Yeah. Why you ask......*gasp* DO YOU HAVE TO HOTS FOR HIM!!! 'CAUSE IF YOU DO, WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!! HE MINE"

"OH, SHUT THE F*CK UP!! I DON'T EVEN NOW HOW HE LOOKS LIKE!!" I yell really mad at the guy, like he knows I like Deku and still asks.

"Oh, ok calm down dude. Why you ask tho?"

"*Sign* Ok, did you boyfriend tell you anything about bringing a friend with him too?" I ask while also shooing away Shitty hair out the room.

"........yeah he did, *Gasp* Is he talking about YOU!!!!" This guy really has no brains.

"No!! Look I think he's talking about Deku. I was on the phone with him and then someone shouted at him saying I quote 'Yo!! IZU COME ON LANCE IS GOING TO KILL ME IF WE'RE LATE' yeah so......are you going to kill your boyfriend AND my crush?" I say cracking a jock at the end.  
I hear Lance laughing and then he calmed down so he could speak.

"Haha, no dude I won't kill them, but it sounds like something my boyfriend would say. But again why do you need to know this?"

"Ok, knowing you you'd like tell Deku I like him and shit so um pl- plea-......YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN YOU F*CKING ASS!!" I say yelling at the end.

"Ok ok I get it I won't tell him about shit. But you need to give me something in return." I can just see his stupid ass smirk.

"Ok, fine what do you need?" Pls just tell me he won't tell me to do something stupid.

"Hmmm for now I don't know so I'll tell you later"

"WAIT YOU F*C-"

HE F*CKING HANG UP!!!!!!

Lance pov

Bakugou was right his Princess is coming with Keith............HM.....just wait Bakuass I'll make you sofer.

3'rd person

Izuku and Keith come to the Café Lance was at and just talked and laughed for at least 1-2 hours, till Izuku said goodbye, but he also got Lance's number. So right now Izuku is cleaning his room when suddenly he hears a ding from his phone.

Who could be texting me at this hour?

Izuku thinks while he also stops what he's doing and goes to his phone which was on his desk.

My crush  
Hey Deku I'm bored so want to talk???

Sent:5:16

You  
Sure why not. Do want to facetime so it's easier??

Sent:5:18

My crush  
Yeah sure let me just call

Sent:5:19

I get the facetime call from Kaccan and picked up.

"Hey Deku." I see Kacchan he's hair is wet with a towel around his neck so that water doesn't drop down to his shirt. 

He looked why to handsome for his own good.

"U-uh Hey K-Kachan". I said stuttering looking away from Kachan giving him a full look at my neck which was right wear my scent gland was.

Bakubitch  
Him...I want him.

He was showing me his scent glad on purpose or on accident, I didn't care he wasn't marked. No one had touched him. He wasn't with that boy anymore........I had a chance.

"Soooo, what do you wanna talk about?" I say really trying to not blush and run all the way to where his house and mark him.

"Kachan your the one who texted what do you want me to say?" He giggled at the end, just for me to learn self control didn't he.  
"True, true. Hmn so what did you do today?" I ask even tho I already know what he did today thanks to Lance's boyfriend.

"Well my friend Keith come over and we talked then invited me out with his boyfriend. We were there for at least 2 hours just talking and stuff. Then I come home a hour ago now I'm here talking to you" he says doing a closed eyed smile at the end.

"What about you?" He asks opening his eyes looking at mine.   
"Nothing much, just practiced with the band for the new album. Then we want out to lunch and got back to my place and chilled. There still here but all of them a asleep."

I say looking down at my lap which my laptop was. I was trying to write a song then Deku in my mind then I text now hear we are.

"YOUR NEW ALBUM!! CAN I HEAR A SONG!"Deku yells looking at with star eyes. Even tho I would love to do anything for the boy I like, my manager will kill me.

"Sorry Deku even tho I would love to I can't." I say really trying not to fall in his puppy face trap. Good thing I was a pro at this.  
"O-oh, it's ok I'll just wait till you drop the Album." He says looking down and fiddling with is fingers.

Now I feel like shit.

"Hey Baku who the hell are you talking to that made you say sorry?"

_________________  
_______  
____________  
_____  
_______________________  
___


	5. Mina knows

MINA QUEEN POV

I was sleeping peacefully until I heard something.....now the thing is being a light sleeper is hard. Unlike the rest of the band members I am the only light sleeper..ugh,  
"Sorry Deku even tho I would love to I can't."

D I D   
K A T S B I T CH   
B A K U H O E  
J U S T  
S A Y   
S O R R Y?

I stand up from the couch I was sleeping at and run to Bakuhoes room....

"Hey Baku who the hell are you talking to that made you say sorry?"  
I walk in Bakus room to see him laying on his bed phone in hand and glaring daggers at me...I am f*cked.

"Kacchan is one of you friends there?"

A voice I had never heard say.

"Pinky if you F*cking could walk out and die thank you"

Bakubitch says glaring at me with killing eyes.

"Kaccan who is 'Pinky'.......WAIT DO YOU MEAN MINA THE ALIEN QUEEN!!" this person (don't know there gender.....use the they/them pronouns then ask there gender. Please and thank you) said......w a i t

They know who I am?   
I ran and snatch the phone from Bakubitch and looked at the screen..it was a green haired person (Mina does not jump to conclusions) "OMG YOU LOOK SO CUTE WHAT'S YOUR NAME??" I say really trying to hold my happiness....look I may be famous but I love meeting fans.   
"U-uh, I-I'm Izuku Midorya. Y-you must be Mina r-right?" They say blushing out of embarrassment.   
"Yeah I am. What are your pronouns if you don't mind me asking?" I say ignoring the fact Baku was trying to get his phone back   
"O-oh, uh he/him" he says

"Baku let me e talk to this cute little bunny boy." I say looking at Baku and then back at Midorya.   
"Ug,fine you get ten minutes. " He say crossing his arms.

I stared talk with Midorya witch seemed like only 5 seconds but it was actually 20 minutes and that's where Baku got mad. He snached the phone from me then said "Ok ok times up go out." He says then looking back at Midorya on the phone and stared talking. I took that as my leave and went out his room

Midorya definitely has a crush on Bakuboi

Bakuboi pov

Me and Deku talked for at least an hour after pinky left. He fell asleep on the call so I watched him sleep for at least 5 minutes then ended the call.

Why do you look so cute

I lay down on my bed and slowly fall asleep.

I think I love you Izuku Midorya

And with that thought I slowly fell in a dreamless sleep.

Mina pov

After I left bakugo's room I fond Kiri on his phone. Kami on his lap, sleeping.   
"KIRISHIMA!!!" I say screaming, kirishima looked at me, glaring. Then shoing me. "What do you want Mina, if you can't see someone is sleeping here." He says clearly anger.   
"Ok ok come with me to the kitchen and I'll tell you." I say, knowing if I talk here every one else will wake up. "But my boyfriend!" He whisper-yells. "Leave your boyfriend! Come!" I say taking Kami off his lap and then grabbing Kiri's hand and taking him to the kitchen.   
"Ok, Mina what do you want that was so important that I couldn't spend time with my boyfriend?" Kiri says really angery at my actions.   
"Look I just met the cutest boy ever!!" I say jumping up and down.   
Kirishima looked shocked for some reason.   
"Aren't you a lesbian?" He says tilting his head the other way.   
"Wha- OF COURSE I AM!" I yell, he really is hair for brains.   
"Bu-but" he stutters still looking confused.  
"LOOK HE Definitely LIKES BAKUBITHCH"

"WHO!"

"IZUKU MIDORYA!!" I yell putting both my hands on my hips and looking at Kirishima's soul.  
"Wait........OH, I met him today. Wait is he upstairs with Bakubro??" Kiri asks.   
"No if they where you could here there moans and shit." I say looking at a now blushing Kirishima.   
"Really Mina, you had to say that." He says closing his eyes and shaking his head.  
"Yeah what ever I want to mash up Izu and Bakuhoe." I say now folding my arms together over my chest.

"Ok ok but listen to this! Bakubro T O L D me that he liked Mido!" Kirishima says looking at with starstruck eyes.   
"WAIT REALLY!!!" I Say not even trying to hold in my happiness.

"Yeah yeah, today he came to M E for love advice!!" He says jumping up and down Mr doing the same.   
"We have to make a plan to set them on a date!" I say now taking Kiri's hand and looking at him straight in the eye. "Hmm" he says. Then we sit on the dining chairs and make a plan.  
♡︎  
♡︎♥︎  
♡︎♥︎♡︎  
♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎  
♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎  
♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎  
♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎  
❤︎  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
3

'rd person pov

Izuku woke up with a a smile which was.... Weird,Izuku hasn't done that since we'll at least 5 years. But way was he smiling? Well all because of one person....... Katsuki, the one he loves and will love for God knows how long. As Izuku woke up he opened his bathroom door that was in his room.

He took a quick shower and dried himself off course 'cause who doesn't?? After that he went to make himself some eggs, if he had a choice he would make some pancakes put he's broke like all of us. After eating he put on a black turtle neck and wore some dark blue ripped jeans, he put on n his brown fluffy jacked and went to the café he went to 2 days ago for the hop interview. Izuku walked down the street and finally fond the café. He went in, bells jingled right above Izuku's head.   
Izuku walked to the counter and said.  
"Um, hello I come here for a job interview. I come here two days ago"   
"Hmm, what's your number we may have put it in." The worker said looking at Izuku big green eyes.   
"Oh, uh its *** *** ***"   
Izuku says putting his hands in his pockets.   
The worker nodded and put the number in the computer.   
"Your are Izuku Midoriya, yes?" The worker says glancing at Izuku.   
"Oh, yes that's me." The boy says smiling at the person in front of him.  
"Well I'll call you in a minute for now would you like to order something."   
Izuku was about to say something when suddenly a voice said....  
__________________________  
__________  
_____________  
____  
_

♡'･ᴗ･'♡


	6. v i p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this shitty chapter is short as fuck

Bakuboi pov  
I was pretty hunger saying I haven't had anything since breakfast witch I ate at five......It's 11:30.  
So I got my mask and black hat. Didn't really changed me clothes, they were fine. I wore the mask so people don't realize it's me the famous Ground Zero.

I went out the house and walked to the same café I was at 2 days ago, where I met Deku again. hands down best day of my life. As I walked down the street I come closer to the café, and saw a mop of green fluffy hair.   
Izuku  
I walk in and here the worker Deku was talking to say, "Well I'll call you in a minute for now would you like anything?" I smirk and say, " yeah we would like some dark coffee and a iced coffee for the nerd." I walk closer as I walk and then come standing next to Deku and ruffle his hair. He looks up at me and says "o-oh, Kachan what are you doing here?" I stare at him and then the worker asked if we want anything else. Which I ask for some chocolate cake. I take Deku's hand and walk to a table for two.   
"Hey Deku." I say to him when we sit down  
"So why are you here Kachan? I-it's-not like I d-don't w-want you here!" Deku says. Rambling words together.

" Nerd!! shut up, I'm here 'cause I was hunger!!" I yell at him, he then shuts up. 

" Sorry, Kachan." says rubbing the back of his neck. " so you know how I'm dropping my next album?" I say putting my hand on my chin.   
"Oh, yeah. You're dropping it in May, right?" Deku says waving his hands around.   
"Yeah, well I have a consort the next week I drop the album. I was wondering if you wanted VIP tickets?" I state, putting my hands in my lap.   
" W-wait, y-y-you want m-me to go?" Deku say pointing at himself and looking around.   
"Yeah. I want you to come. But, I don't want to to listen to the album, when it's out. Wait till I sing it at the consort" I say while looking at Deku right in the eye.

"Why do that?" He asks tilting his head to the side.   
" 'cause I want it to be a surprise!" I say slamming my hands at the table.

Right after that the waiter come.  
" Your order for, some dark coffee and one iced coffee?" The waiter says coming in with our orders.   
" Thank you!" Deku says taking his iced coffee. I went and grabbed mine.

Around 10 Minutes later Deku went to the back for a job interview.   
I sit there waiting for him. I was in my phone scrolling around in Tweeter. 

Deku, come back a few minutes later with a huge grin on his face. what made him so happy?

" KACHAN!! I got the job!!" Deku yells running up to me, with his hands wide. 

he probably wanted me to hug him, and I would. Why? well its H I M. I open my arms for him to jump in. He hugged me, then like the crybaby he is started crying. really he just got the job, he should be happy about hugging ME!! I'm the famous GROUND ZERO!! Does he really think that job is better then me!! 

now I sad

suddenly I felt Deku wipe my face, why was he doing that? 

" Kachan!! why are you crying?!" 

" I'm not crying!" I yell at him, grabbing his hands and standing up from my sit. 

I walk out the doors with everyone staring at me, or at Deku. 

Izuku Pov 

why did Kachan just run away like that?? Is he mad that I hugged him? oh, no did I make him mad? or worse.....did I make him sad? I stand up and run threw the doors yelling Kachans name. 

"Kachan!!" I yell trying to get his attention. But he just keeps on walking away. " Kachan!!" I yell again, why isn't he listening? " KATSUKI!" 

He stopped right in his tracks and turns around and looks at me. " what do you want!!" Kachan yells running up to me   
"Why did you go off running!! and why did you suddenly cry!! Did i do something!?" I cry out to Kachan. " shut up!! I'll tell you when we get to my place" he says taking my hand and dragging me out of the street.


	7. kacchan?

Izuku pov   
As Kachan draggs me to where I suppose is his house, he doesn't say anything which is weird. He would be yelling at me or something to show he's mad, but this is weird. But I shouldn't be thinking to much about it, it's probably nothing, right?

Bakugo pov

As me and Deku walk back to my house, I try to think of something to say, well he's gonna ask why I was crying and I don't even know myself!ugh whatever, I'll just say it was nothing like always.   
When we finally reach my two story house I get my keys and open the door, I let Deku in first and then I went.

"u-uh so.....Why were you crying?" Deku asks, standing at the front door, playing with his fingers.

"Nothing, I don't know why I cried it's nothing" I say, crossing my arms and sitting on the red couch.  
I pat the couch, waiting for Deku to come and sit, "Come on nerd, you can't just stand all day" as I say that he comes and sits beside me.

"So.....what's your next album about?" Deku asks

"Can't tell you~" I say, waving my finger around Dekus noise, tapping it. He blushes a little and nodds.

Two hours later  
Izuku pov  
I say my goodbyes to Kachan and walk out hi house, AI had fun there, we talked and joked for an hour and then I listened to him sing, that was the must fun.   
I get a phone call from an unknown number, I think about picking up or not, in the end I pick it up

"H-Hello?" I ask, walking down the street, shacking a little.

"Hi Izuku~"

I hangup.

No no no, how did he get my number! This is not happening, nope nope, I need to call Keith..

I go through my contacts and find Keith, I call him. He picks up after the 5'th ring

"Hey Izu, why you call?"

"Keith, He called"   
I hear him gasp   
"A or T?"  
"A" I say, walking up the stairs to my apartment floor  
"Do you want me to come over?" I open my door "yeah,thanks" I say, he says his quick Goodbye and hangups.

I take my jacket off and walk to the bathroom, washing my hands, god damnit today was going just fine and then he had to call! Why is my life like this? Oh right, cause I'ma piece of shit and need to die, no no not Today!

Time skip to April  
( It was march before)


	8. freckles

Bakugo pov  
It's now April 15 five days before my birthday and well is had been almost a month since I met Deku again, I know that I'm ready to tell him, but not just yet, I need to wait till the consort thats when I'll say it

I ruffle my hair and take out my phone, looking around Instagram then finding Deku's. I don't need to worry, I can like all his pictures why? Well because this is my Dog account! Where I post pictures of Pinterest dogs and claim that its mine, that's the account I use to stock Deku.....ITS NOT WEIRD!

Anyway, I need to call Deku, I want to take him out today, to the water park we went on March.....god did he look so hot in that swimsuit, I almost might have lost control but I must wait!

I find Deku's contact number and press call. He picks up after the second ring.   
"Hey Kachan" I hear him say, "Hey Deku, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the waterpark we went to in March?" He ask, going on my computer and looking for the tickets.   
"Oh! Yeah I'd love that" I nodd, but then remember that Deku can't see me, "yeah, when are you free?"   
᯾  
᯾᯾  
᯾᯾᯾  
᯾᯾᯾᯾᯾  
᯾᯾᯾᯾᯾᯾᯾  
᯾᯾᯾᯾᯾᯾  
᯾᯾᯾᯾  
᯾᯾  
᯾  
Izuku pov  
It's been a week since I went out with Kachan, and well right now I'm at work, in the café. I'm taking some orders then I hear the door open, a small jingle coming after that......

Todoroki

I stand in fear, it's him, my ex wasn't he in prison? Oh no what do I do? Wait, the manager Iida I'v become friends with him so he must let me pass when I say my abusive ex boyfriend is here, right?

I walk over to Iida Who was making some black coffee.

" i-Iida-kun"

" yes Midorya-kun? Shouldn't you be taking orders?" He asks, putting a lid on the drink

"Y-yeah but my ex is here and we weren't really in a good relationship" I say, hoping that he gets what I mean. He nodds and lets me take a pass "I'll get one of the other workers for you, I'll inform you when your ex leaves" He walks over the the back with me, calling in a girl with pink hair to work for a while. I fond my bag in there and look around my notifications.

Dogga_man69 And others liked your post

Dogga_man69 And others liked your post

Dogga_man69 And others liked your post   
Who is this dogga man? They keep on licking my post, well it's nice but I don't know them, I don't even have much of a big following like I only got up to one thousand and that's it.  
I click their profile.  
it was a bunch of pictures of dogs, they were all probably from pinterest or something. their description said  
I like dogs, and well that''s all you need to know  
I press follow back, I mean how many years have they been following me? Like at least 3, right? Whatever I'll just look around Twitter.

45 minutes later

"Midorya-kun, I think your ex has left!" I hear Iida yell. I nodd and go look, yep Todoroki is out. I sigh and go back to work, this is gonna be a long day.

(⌐■-■)

Its now the day you all have been waiting for!!!! The day it starts, the day love blossoms and the day the story really starts!

The day of the consort  
May 14  
o((*^▽^*))o

Bakugo pov  
And today is the day, the day I confess. I hope that Deku kept his promise and didn't check the album, well my fans have and their wondering who this person is, the guy in my love song. God damnit, who knew I could be this chessy? That doesn't matter, I need to get up and get ready.

I go look around my closet finding the clothing I want.   
I wore a grey shirt with my glasses, and some random jeans that i fond in my closet 

Well, that's not I'm gonna wear to the show, but for now I need to get the rest of the band and get to stage, we need at least time to get ready

I go call Kirishima, knowing that he'll call the rest of the group for me

" Hey, kirishima get the rest of the group and come to stage, we gotta practice"  
I hangup before he can say anything, I don't have time for that I need to ask Deku if he's coming....

You|  
Hey Deku, I was wondering if you were going to the consort? Give me a heads up, I'll pick you up

The nerds probably at work, so I don't think he'll respond right away.   
I get a text from Kirishima,

Red head idoit  
BAKUBRO! Let me speak up for a chance, you could have just texted me! Anyway, I called the the rest of the band and their on there way, also, can you pick me up? Thanks

I guess I need to pick up Kirishima, whatever. I go get my guitar and my car keys, I may be rich but I don't really care about cars and houses, I mean I just have some care that may be at least a million  
.....but that nothing

1 hour later  
Izuku pov  
Its finally my break and I go check my phone, I see a text from Kachan

The boy I love ❤️|  
Hey Deku, I was wondering if you were going to the consort? Give me a heads up, I'll pick you up

You|   
Oh yeah, I'm definitely coming! I can't wait! I'll come after my works done, I just need time to get ready. I'll come at 5? Or 6, I'm not sure but the show starts at 8 right? Oh and because you gave me V.I.P tickets do I get to come back stage? Ugh I'm sorry I'm rambling

Shit, I just rambled! What if Kachan doesn't want me to go to the consort anymore? What of he blocks me! What if...

I smack my head, shut up Izuku! You need to calm down, you still have work and Kachan hasn't said anything.

I hear a ring, it's a text from Kachan

Wow! So fast!

The boy I love ❤️|  
Nothing to be sorry about, it's cute. And no you don't get to come back stage, but because your my guest you do, my mom's gonna be there she'll be really happy to see you again. Anyway, I'll pick you up at 6:30 be ready by then

I blush a little when he called me cute, don't think to much about this! I need to respond

You|   
Anuity will be there? I can't wait to meet her, it's been a long time hasn't it? I'll see you at 6:30 then, I gtg my breaks almost over, see ya

I turn off my phone and go back to work

I

t is now 6:30, because I have that power

Bakugo pov

I hop out my red car, waiting outside of Dekus apartment.  
I see someone coming out,

Izuku

And god does he look cute

He's wearing a cute oversized white hoodie with a big oversized green jacket over it. He has some black jeans on with his big dorky red shoes 

He walk over to me  
"Hi Kachan!" He says waving, eyes closed with a big grin on his face. I smile and wave back, Deku is to sweet for this world, I love him. Come down Katsuki, cant go around and say I love you to every guy u meet. I open the car door fr Deku, tch idiot stares as at awe at the car, dude should be looking at me. Whatever

We get there in about an hour. I got my keys and brought Deku to the back door. We walked around finding the back stage. My mom was with Kirishima talking shit.

"Yo, I brought Deku"  
I say, waving at my mom, Deku was behind me, hiding.

"Izuku? I don't see him? Are you lying Katsuki?" She says, standing up and pinching my check. Deku comes out from his hiding place.

"H-hi Mitsuki" He says, waving at my mom, she gives him a bear hug and takes him to the couch. I see with the corner of my eye that Mina's coming up to me.

"So~" she says, resting her hand on my shoulder. I push her off.

"What do you want?" I ask, crossing my arms. She laughs and comes closer to me   
"So your gonna tell him?"   
I blush a little. "Yeah, you think it's to soon?" I ask, uncrossing my arms and ruffling my hair.

" Well, you gotta see for yourself, you never know. He may like you too, but he might not want to date you yet." She says, then she ruffles my hair

"Just do what you think is right" she then starts to walk up to Denki.  
I sigh and walk up to Deku and my mom.

30 minutes before the show

Izuku pov  
"Hey deku, you should go to your spot. The shows about to start." I hear Kachan say, he has his hands in his jeans. I nodd and start to speak  
" I can't wait to hear! I bet it's amazing like all your songs"   
He ruffles my hair and takes me out the stage. "Come on, your seats over there" he points to the middle of the front seat. I nodd and walk there, I can't wait to hear Kachans new songs! I think he's singing at least 4, right? whatever I just cant wait!


	9. i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idiot finally says i love you

Bakugou pov

i stare at my quieter and then at the band, i sigh today is the day I tell him, i cant just keep it in. I nod at the guy to start, he smiles at me, and lets the lights start, kirishima starts with his piano. a soft song starts

( The song is called still breathing by green day, here is a link https://youtu.be/pnTZa4FY_7I ) 

"I'm like a child looking off on the horizon  
I'm like an ambulance that's turning on the sirens  
Oh, I'm still alive  
I'm like a soldier coming home for the first time  
I dodged a bullet and I walked across a landmine  
Oh, I'm still alive  
Am I bleeding am I bleeding from the storm?  
Just shine a light into the wreckage, so far away, away  
'Cause I'm still breathing  
'Cause I'm still breathing on my own  
My head's above the rain and roses  
Making my way away  
'Cause I'm still breathing  
'Cause I'm still breathing on my own  
My head's above the rain and roses  
Making my way away  
My way to you  
I'm like a junkie tying off for the last time  
I'm like a loser that's betting on his last dime  
Oh, I'm still alive  
I'm like a son that was raised without a father  
I'm like a mother barely keeping it together  
Oh, I'm still alive  
Am I bleeding, am I bleeding from the storm?  
Just shine a light into the wreckage, so far away, away  
'Cause I'm still breathing  
'Cause I'm still breathing on my own  
My head's above the rain and roses  
Making my way away  
'Cause I'm still breathing  
'Cause I'm still breathing on my own  
My head's above the rain and roses  
Making my way, away, away  
As I walked out on the ledge  
Are you scared to death to live?  
I've been running all my life  
Just to find a home that's for the restless  
And the truth that's in the message  
Making my way, away, away  
'Cause I'm still breathing  
'Cause I'm still breathing on my own  
My head's above the rain and roses  
Making my way away  
'Cause I'm still breathing  
'Cause I'm still breathing on my own  
My head's above the rain and roses  
Making my way, away, away  
'Cause I'm still breathing  
'Cause I'm still breathing on my own  
My head's above the rain and roses  
Making my way, away  
My way to you"

as the sing ends, I look at the crowd and look for deku, hes smiling like an idiot, he's so cute. I look at the rest of the crowd, wondering what they thought, everyone else was jumping up and down. I look at the band and nod, ready for the next song.  
( songs called scientist by coldplay, here is a link https://youtu.be/RB-RcX5DS5A ) 

"Come up to meet you  
Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart  
Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start  
I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh, and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are  
Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start"

I let out the last words, this song was made by 16 year old me when I base to leave deku, the worst day of my life.

We start the next song  
( nest song is i wanna get better by bleachers, link is here https://youtu.be/8twpQTna_9w ) 

Hey, I hear the voice of a preacher from the back room  
Calling my name and I follow just to find you  
I trace the faith to a broken down television  
And put on the weather  
And I've trained myself to give up on the past 'cause  
I frozen time between hearses and caskets  
Lost control when I panicked at the acid test  
I wanna get better  
While my friends were getting high and chasing guys down parkway lines  
I was losing my mind  
'Cause the love, the love, the love, the love, the love  
That I gave wasted on a nice face  
In a blaze of fear I put a helmet on a helmet  
Counting seconds through the night and got carried away  
So now I'm standing on the overpass screaming at the cars  
I didn't know I was lonely 'til I saw your face  
I didn't know I was broken 'til I wanted to change  
(Get, get, get, get, I wanna get)  
(Get, get, get, get, I wanna get)  
I go up to my room and there's guys on the ceiling  
Cut out their pictures and I chase that feeling  
Of an eighteen year old who didn't know what loss was  
Now I'm a stranger  
And I miss the days of a life still permanent  
Mourn the years before I got carried away  
So now I'm standin' on the overpass, screaming at the cars  
I didn't know I was lonely 'til I saw your face  
I didn't know I was broken 'til I wanted to change  
(Get, get, get, get, I wanna get)  
(Get, get, get, get, I wanna get)  
Better, 'cause I'm sleeping in the back of a taxi  
I'm screaming out my bedroom window  
Even if its gonna kill me, whoa-oh  
I woke up early this morning before my family  
From this dream where she was trying to show me  
How a life can move from the darkness  
She said to get better  
So I put a bullet where I shoulda put a helmet  
And I crash my car 'cause I wanna get carried away  
So now I'm standing on the overpass screaming at the cars  
I didn't know I was lonely 'til I saw your face  
I didn't know I was broken 'til I wanted to change  
(Get, get, get, get, I wanna get)  
(Get, get, get, get, I wanna get)

I take a breath and then let it out, the next song is where I say it, when I say I love you. I look over to Mina, maybe I'm not ready? ugh, why is this so hard? i just need to say it, no more holding it back! I nod at the band ready, they know what this song means and who its for. Denki starts with a guitar.

( the nest song is called freckles by kevin atwater, link is here https://youtu.be/fVPWIjnQP_0 ) " I was running from a ghost that hunts me in my head. You can always tell when I get the look in my eyes. we're sitting in the park, on a rock watching two dog fight it out over nothing. We didn't have anything much to say but I didn't really mind.

summer's on its way in, talking in an accent just to make you laugh. Freckles coming out, and you're drawing on them, making a map. We're sitting in your bed talking about your favorite book, trying to see if you really know Italian. You called me by your name but all it did was make me laugh.

So tell me something cause you're becoming the only one i want to see, I dont want to force it out or put pressure about what you really want from me. never given it to much thought but now i cant help thinking 'bout the fact that I just wanna be, the only one who touches you at night, and if you cannot give me that then baby give me nothing, give me nothing , give me nothing babe

never felt so open listening to Joni Mitchell in the evening. You had never heard of her, which made you feel insecure for no reason. And i would never say it out loud but i've rarely felt important, 'till now, I'm used to boys taking me for granted.

So tell me something, 'cause you're becoming the only one i want to see. I don't want to force it out or put pressure down on what you really want from me. Never given it to much thought, but now I can't help thinking 'bout the fact that I just wanna be, the only one that shows you good music, and if you cannot give me that then baby give me nothing, give me nothing, give me nothing baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby

So tell me something, 'cause you're the only one only i wanna see. I don't want to force it out ot put pressure down about what you really want from me. Never given it to much thought but I can't stop thinking 'bout the fact that i just wanna be, the only one who kisses you goodnight, and wales up in the morning by your side, shows you all the song he wrote about you, and if i can't have that baby then give nothing, give me nothing, give me nothing baby"

I take one long breath and ruffle my hair, I close my eyes and yell

" I LOVE YOU, IZUKU MIDORYA!!!" i open my eyes to look down at the crowd, then I look over to him, Deku was shocked, hands over his mouth and i think he was crying. i let out another breath before i could say anything, Mina starts to talk " people!! please leave in the next 15 minutes, the dude just said he loves someone, so you all gotta leave and let the 2 lovers find their way out!! now sho all of you!" wow, Mina is a life saver almost everyone starts running out the door, and in the next 10 miutes, no one was in there seats, but deku how ever didn't move at all. i go down the stage and walk up to him, "hey" i say, he looks over at me, hes crying all right, i sigh and he hugs me, i hug back and rub his back.

" I-i love y-yo-ou too, Katsuki"


	10. A new start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a cute fluff filler

Bakugou pov 

he said it, those 4 words that now mean the world to me, i can't believe it! i didn't even think that he would day anything, but oh god am i happy. who wouldn't be? the guy you love loves you too! this is now the best day of my life, hands down i cannot lie. anyway i need to say something back to the nerd, he's waiting for me to say something.

"y-you do?" i say, well i need to be 100% sure that he's in love with me, he may be lying to not hurt my feelings. 

"why would i not? i've loved you for like, half my life. Kachan, i do love you" Izuku says, hiding his cute little face in my chest, i put my head on his green fluff of hair, " I love you" i say again, it felt to sweet to say it, my heart was in bless, i was content and happy

" I love you too" he says again, and now i can't take it

"can i kiss you?" i ask, consent first people, he may want to take it slow. 

"y-yeah, i would love that" i can see a little blush on his ears, so cute. i left my head up from his hair, and then i telt izuku's head up, holding his chine with my fingers and then i finally kiss him. the kiss lasts for at least 2 minutes. i pull away, seeing that izuku needed some air, he lets go of me and blushes like a cherry. i laugh a little at his face, and then i kiss his check, he blushes a little more, closing his eyes and hides his face in his arms. i let out a sad whine, "aw, come on out little cherry" i say, teasing Izuku, he still doesn't come out and keeps on hiding. 

"meanie" i hear him say, i let out another sad whine "aw come on little cherry~" he still hides so i take his hands off, he looks at me and closes his eyes, that little tease. i kiss his face and then he opens his eyes, "hello, little cherry" i say, kissing his nose and licking my lips. he pouts and kisses my check, " do you wanna go backstage? i don't want the rest of the band looking at us" i say,. taking his hand before he can say anything, i walk around running when my mom starts to run up to me and Izuku. i get to my privet room i have in the back, i open the door and let Izuku go in first, i go inside and lock the door. 

i see Izuku freeze a little, "are you ok?" i ask, wondering why you forze, " a-are you go-oing to do something?" he asks. i stare that him and then realize what he ment. "no no, not yet i locked the door so the rest of the people in the back don't come in" i say and slowly walk up to the male, "o-oh, ok" he says and sits down on the couch, i sit beside him, "so.....what are we now?" i ask, looking at izuku. "what do you want us to be?" he says, playing with his fingers. i sigh and kiss his left check, "i wanna be your boyfriend, mate whatever you call it. i wanna date you, i want you to be mine, and no one else's!" i say, looking dead in his eyes, i see him smile " well i'd love to be your boyfriend, Katsuki" he says, putting my last name to a use in the end, i laugh and kiss him on the lips, he kisses back, holding my neck and i lick his lips wanting to taste him, i opens his mouth a little and i let my tongue slip in. he moans a little and hugs my back, i let go watching a little string of saliva connect our mouths, i smirk and Izuku blushes.


	11. the first night

bakugou pov  
i looked at Izuku as he blushed, i kiss his nose and then he starts to talk "so, um what n ow?" he asks, i didn't know what now, do we just snuggle or do we just talk? uggg, what do i do! i chuckle nervously " um.... i'm not sure myself...do you want to talk or.....????" i ask, ruffling my hair, izuku opens his mouth. "what was you'r songs about? i mean the first 3" he asks, fiddling with his fingers and looks down at his fingers. i smile and kiss his head, " well the fist song, cause i'm still breathing was about when i first started to become a singer, I felt so stressed and i almost about to quit, but i remembered all the people that fought for me to be where i am, and then i remembered hey! i'm still breathing, and because i was a needed to get up and start to be who you all wanted me to be." i say, ruffling my hair and smiling like an idiot, sure when i was 17 and everything was shit i still had a little part of Izuku with me, then i find the rest of the group. i look at izuku and he's also smiling " aw kachan, who knew you could be so cute and poetic!" he says, hugging me and bearing his head in my chest. " what about the other songs?" i hear izuku say

"well and the next song, the scientist, it was about how i missed you, I made it when i was 16, the year i left town to come here, i was so so so sad about leaving you, i really wanted to be with you. so i sat down and just wrote and sang out my emotions i thought it would be nice to put it in this album, i mean half the songs are a you"

i played with Izuku's hair while saying this, why is his hair so fluffy and cute? hear a cute giggle and look down at the boy in my arms, he smiled and come up to kiss me, i kissed back and had my arms around his back, we pull away and izuku starts to speak again. 

"and the next song?" 

"well it was how i just wanted to get better, and how my friends and family was like in middle school and high school. then in i just wanted get better, i was sick of all this sadness and unhappy me, i wanted to be happy so that maybe you'd like me more" i say and lick izuku's nose, to which he blushed. " and the last one?" he asks, i smirk "well i thought you knew what the last song was about" i say, smirking rubbing izuku's back. he pouts, " i know somewhat what it ment, but i want to know what it really means! come on Kachan, want to know!" he says, letting out a childish whine, "fine fine. it was about you, and about what we did as a kid, playing around and having fun. I missed those times, so i thought why not make a song about it. and then i came up with the song freckles! i hope you liked the song....." i say, i rub my neck and wait for izuku's reply, i hear him start to speak. " Kachan, of course i love it! who wouldn't love a song that was written for them! i love it, like all your other songs." he says, ruffing my hair at the end of his speech, i smile and ruffle izuku's hair, " I love you, izuku" i say, closing my eyes, feeling content and happy. love is such i weird feeling, i hate and love it. " I love you too, katsuki" izuku says and kisses my check. i len in to kiss izuku but then we hear a knock on the door, i frown. 

"what!" i say, cleary mad at whoever came in between the middle of me and Izuku's kiss. "come on love birds, we gotta go home. you can bring izuku to your house and have your fun there" mina says, i hear her footsteps as she walks away. i sigh and look at izuku. " Do you wanna come with me?" i say, " only if you don't try to do something" Izuku says, glaring at me. " I wouldn't dare, only if you want me to" i say, waving my hands and patting izuku's head, he nodes " Then i'll come! let me just get my bag" he says and gets up, opening the door and walking out. i sigh, is this really happening? am i really now dating the love of my life? am i gonna wake up? ugh, whatever this is, i love it. 

Izuku pov 

(yes i know, i haven't done izuku pov, well cause its easier to do baku pov) 

i walk out a see mina leaning on the table, she smirks and opens her mouth to speak "sooooo.... you and bakugo are dating now?" she asks, walking up to me and gives me my bag. i blush and nod "y-yeah, you can say that." isay, rubbing my neck with my left hand and take my bag from mina with my right hand. She gives me a head pat and walks away. I wave and say my goodbye to Mina, she just waves and walks to what i think out the back stage. i sigh and look down at my shoes. is this really happening? am i really now dating the one and greatest bakugou katsuki? no way, right? ugh, he'll probably leave me in a few months, no one will ever really love me. i sigh and walk back to kachans private room. I knock on the door and soon after kachan opens the door for me. He smiles at me and ruffles my hair, "come in, i just need to pack some things" i nod and come in. I sit on the couch and wait for kachan to bring us to his house. 

Kachan walked up to me and and kisses me, i of course kissed back and hold his neck. He lets go and starts to talk " Are you ok?" he says and i nod "yeah, i'm fine" i say, i was not. i knew what was coming, in a few months he'll say he hates me and brakes all connections with me. I sigh and put on a fake smile, and stand up. Me and kachan walk out the room and go up to his car, outside his concert. As we walk up to his car, i think if he really loves me? does he, or does he not? ugh, this is giving me a headache. I hear kachan yell my name "Deku!! come on, why are you just standing there?" he says and i come back to life. i see that i had been standing in the some place for at least 5 minutes. i say sorry and run up to him. we go and walk in his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought this was gonna be smut by the title name huh?


	12. sleep

Izuku pov 

I looked down as me and kachan were in the car ride, this was going way to fast. I mean, i know its kachan and i've known him for all my life but he doesn't know half of my life secrets, will he love me after he finds out im shit? ugh, i bet he's doing this cuz of stress and needs something to love him. no no shut up izuku! Kachan never made a love song, i mean he did have a past lover. Ha he made such a good break up song for it, he said he wasn't hurt but its kachan, hes so good at hiding things. I look over at kachan and he's smiling at me, I open my mouth to speak but he does that before me "whatcha smiling about you nerd?" he says i chuckle " I was smiling?" i say, maybe i was smiling at the thought of kachan. I have done that before. " ya sure was" he says as he pats my head. i smile again " well, i didn't notice" i giggle at the end. 

we finally arrived at kachans house, it wasn't that big. He has a two story house with at least 6 rooms, its big for someone like me but to kachan, who was born into a rich family and is rich himself right now its normal to him. He takes my bag and puts it on a hanger that was beside the fire place. I look around, its not like i haven't been here before, i just cant get how clean it is. i mean my house is so messy, that's why i never invited kachan he'd think that i'm a slob, i am but i don't want him to think that! 

" i have a extra room, you can sleep there or...d-do you want to uh, sleep with me?" he asks as he rubs on his neck, i blush a little. " Yeah, id love that" he nods and goes to his room. i sit on his couch waiting for him to come out and give me a sign that i can come in. He comes out his room and hands me a sweeter..........H I S sweeter. " y-you ok with uh wearing this? I don't think i have anything that's your size" he says as he hands me it, i blush like a cherry. Bur i still accept his offer, he smiles and takes my hand " you can go take a shower, i'll make dinner or well a late night snack" he says and walk off, i go to the bathroom and start the water. taking off my cloths I look down at my body, will kachan love me when he sees all the scares? probably not, he'll think i'm ugly and leave me. I look in the mirror and i see all my ugly scars, i jump in the shower, closing the see thru door.

Bakugou pov 

i hear the water start meaning deku is in the shower i sigh and look down at the pot of katsudon, i put in some salt letting it boiled up. i go sit down on the couch and turn on my tv. The first thing i saw was the news channel, and there it showed my constort, where i confessed my love for izuku. I hear the person on the news channel start to talk 

" At five explosion constort today, we saw and heard the main singer, Bakugou Katsuki confess his love for someone named Izuku midoriya, midoriya is the man up here" 

it shows a picture of deku, smiling, i could tell they got it off his instagram account, he was holding a puppy which was the cutest thing ever, the person speaks again

" now bakugou confessed his love with a song called freckles, when the album first released a week ago, his fans were dying to know who the song was for about. and it looks like we fond out! But i wander why the famous singer bakugou katsuki would love a nobody midoriya, his ex camie utsushimi was surly a better

"S-so, y-you still like c-camie?" 

shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay another chapter, I'll be posting earlier on wattpad so if you wanna you can read it there here is a link 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/236242970-%F0%9D%95%BA%F0%9D%96%93%F0%9D%96%8A-%F0%9D%95%B8%F0%9D%96%8E%F0%9D%96%93%F0%9D%96%9A%F0%9D%96%99%F0%9D%96%8A-%F0%9D%95%BF%F0%9D%96%94-%F0%9D%95%AC%F0%9D%96%93%F0%9D%96%99%F0%9D%96%8D%F0%9D%96%8A%F0%9D%96%97%F0%9D%96%8A

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, here's a bakudeku story. You can also find this story on wattpad, I'll be posting all the chapters from there to here


End file.
